Colcha de Retalhos
by andreiakennen
Summary: Cinco pequenos fragmentos de memórias aleatórias da infância de alguns cavaleiros de Saint Seiya formam essa "colcha de retalhos".


**Título:** Colcha de Retalhos

**Autora:** Andréia Kennen

**Revisora:** Blanxe

**Fandom:** Saint Seiya

**Classificação:** 14 anos

**Palavras:** 5.576

**Personagens:** Aioria de Leão, Aioros de Sagitário, Máscara da Morte de Câncer, Camus de Aquário, Milo de Escorpião, Shun de Andrômeda, Seiya de Pégaso, Ikki de Fênix e Afrodite de Peixes.

**Gêneros:** gen, drama;

**Resumo:** Cinco pequenos fragmentos de memórias aleatórias da infância de alguns cavaleiros de Saint Seiya formam essa "colcha de retalhos".

**Avisos:**

* Saint Seiya (Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco) pertence a Masami Kurumada, o autor, e às empresas que licenciaram a marca.

* Estou usando como referência para a aparência dos personagens o mangá e não o anime.

* A capa foi desenhada e colorida por mim, não tá perfeita, mas deu um baita trabalho pra fazer e estou orgulhosa do meu esforço. xD

* Fanfic escrita inicialmente para atender ao AOS-2012 (Amigo Oculto Secretíssimo) organizado pela comunidade Saint Seiya Superfics no Live Journal.

Notas para a minha presenteada no fim da fic.

**1º Retalho**

**Castelo de Areia**

O pequeno queria ser dono de um castelo enorme, por isso passou horas erguendo seu castelo enquanto imaginava seus moradores.

— Esse será o maior e mais lindo castelo de todos. E no topo dele viverá uma princesa. A princesa mais linda e gentil de todas. E ela terá cavaleiros que a protegerão. Os mais bravos e fieis cavaleiros de todos. Terão inimigos, os mais cruéis e feios inimigos de todos. Então vira uma onda e... Onda?!

Só teve tempo de se levantar e fugir, enquanto a onda que viera rápida, invadia além da margem da praia, alcançava o seu indestrutível castelo de areia e o varria para longe.

A onda feroz se recolheu e o menino de cabelos castanhos claros e grandes olhos verdes fitou desolado o banco de areia que outrora fora seu castelo. Ergueu os olhos para cima e viu o culpado pela destruição: o próprio irmão. Seu irmão!

A pessoa que mais confiava naquele mundo havia sido responsável por destruir o seu castelo. Aioros havia disparado aquele poder estranho pelas mãos e atingira o oceano que se enfurecera e mandara sua onda vingadora para destruir seu reino.

Os lábios do pequeno estremeceram, ele fungou, sentiu as pálpebras queimarem e, sem conseguir segurar por mais tempo, as lágrimas brotaram e o choro veio alto.

— Irmãooooo! Por que você fez isso?

O irmão mais velho, ao ouvir que o caçula chorava e chamava por ele, saltou de onde estava — o penhasco que beirava a praia — e pousou na areia. Correu até o pequeno Aioria que tinha apenas quatro anos e o apanhou no colo, perguntando preocupado:

— Por que está chorando, Aioria?

— M- meu cas- cas-telo, ir- irmão... A- a- prin- princesa... O- os ca- cavaleiros. To- todos se foram — ele lamentava entre soluços, esfregando um dos pequenos punhos fechados nos olhos e apontando com a outra mãozinha para o chão, para algo que fora desmanchado e agora era somente uma pasta de areia molhada.

Imediatamente Aioros entendeu o que havia acontecido e pôs Aioria no chão, se ajoelhou junto à areia esparramada e passou a juntá-la novamente, modelando-a.

A criança que ainda fungava e respirava entrecortado ao ver o irmão o questionou:

— O que- o que tá fazendo, irmão?

— Ajudando-o a reconstruir seu castelo, Aioria. Enquanto houver dentre as ruínas seres humanos com força de vontade para reconstruir, nenhum reino permanecerá em ruína.

A criança piscou seus grandes olhos para o mais velho. Não sabia se tinha compreendido direito, mas entendeu bem a parte que precisava ser forte para reconstruir. Desta forma, fungou uma última vez, engoliu o choro e sorriu. Em seguida se juntou ao mais velho na reconstrução do seu novo castelo que agora, com a ajuda dele, seria muito mais forte e incrível.

**2º Retalho**

**O doce sabor da vingança**

Estava com muita fome. Havia dormido com fome de novo porque não lhe deram o que comer no jantar. Então saiu da cama cedo, mesmo sendo domingo, vestindo apenas seu pijama, os pequenos pés descalços e os cabelos desgrenhados. Iria até a cozinha ver se tinha algo para comer.

No caminho, se deteve na entrada da sala. Olhou os longos cabelos negros e lisos, jogados para fora das costas do sofá. Na mesinha de centro, ao lado do móvel, várias garrafas de bebidas quase vazias e outras pelas metades. Copos sujos e o cinzeiro redondo de cristal lotado de bitucas de cigarro com marcas de um batom vermelho.

Não entrou no cômodo, continuou seguindo o caminho para cozinha pelo estreito corredor. Mesmo que já imaginasse que iria encontrar tudo impecavelmente arrumado, como na noite anterior em que ficara sozinho, já que a mulher responsável em alimentá-lo parecia desfalecida no sofá.

Era decepcionante.

Seu estômago roncou alto, também reclamando a falta de comida. Sentiu raiva por ainda não ter idade para preparar seu próprio alimento. Não precisaria depender de ninguém se já soubesse se virar sozinho.

Suspirou fundo e largou os ombros.

Seus olhos grandes passearam por cada detalhe reluzente da ampla cozinha. Andou calmamente até a geladeira e a abriu na esperança de encontrar algo que tivesse surgido ali durante seu sono e que desse para comer sem ter que preparar. Mas, novamente, só viu aquele monte de caixas de coisas congeladas que só serviam para comer depois de serem aquecidas naquele aparelho elétrico o qual ainda não sabia mexer. Fechou a porta, suspirou mais uma vez e pensou no que iria fazer até que a mulher na sala se recuperasse; provavelmente, no início da tarde.

Concluiu apenas que precisava dar um fim naquela situação, e seria naquele instante.

Empurrou uma das grandes cadeiras de madeira até o armário de parede e pegou um copo em um dos compartimentos. Desceu da cadeira, abriu o compartimento embaixo da pia e começou a abrir as tampas de vários produtos de limpeza, sentindo o cheiro deles. Nenhum era agradável. Chateado, os que não o agradava derramava todo o conteúdo no piso branco.

Até que encheu o copo com um deles, escolheu um que o líquido era rosa. Achou-o bonito no copo de vidro, era como se fosse vitamina de morangos com leite. Bebeu a metade e deixou um pouco derramar sobre o pijama. O gosto era muito ruim. Mas se forçou e conseguiu beber tudo. Deixou o copo e as embalagens vazias no chão, junto com todos os outros tirados de dentro do armário. Aquele cheiro forte estava deixando-o enjoado tal como o revirar do produto em seu estômago.

Andou até a sala, já sentindo uma leve vertigem. Seguiu direto para a mesinha de telefone. Retirou o aparelho do gancho e olhou os números que precisava discar para chamar a emergência. Era igual ao seu telefone de brinquedo. Apertou a sequência de números no teclado iguais aos escritos no papel preso na parede e esperou o tom de chamada se tornar uma voz masculina.

— Emergência. Em que posso ajudá-lo?

— Tio, meu estômago dói. Não tinha comida e eu bebi daquelas garrafas que fica debaixo da pia.

Ao perceber a voz nítida de uma criança, o homem ao telefone alterou sua voz para de preocupação.

— Onde está sua mãe agora, pequeno?

— Ela ficou fora a noite inteira. Chegou agora de manhã e está dormindo no sofá. Mas eu estava com muita fome e ela fica brava e me bate quando eu a chamo. Mas agora meu estômago dói.

— Fique onde está. O tio está indo aí.

— Tá.

O garoto sorriu e depositou com cuidado o telefone no gancho. Andou até o sofá e ficou diante daquela mulher. Fitou-a por um tempo. Ela se encontrava em sono profundo, as pernas afastadas uma da outra e amostra devido ao vestido está um pouco erguido. Ela estava com o pescoço branco avermelhado, como se alguém tivesse apertado a região, algumas manchas roxas nos braços e no canto da boca. As unhas vermelhas e a boca borrada daquele batom no mesmo tom vermelho.

Não gostava daquela mulher e tinha seus motivos. Ela sequer lhe dava o que comer antes de sair para passar as noites fora de casa, deixando-o sozinho. Uma mulher que ficava agressiva e, muitas vezes, lhe espancava por causa do efeito do líquido daquelas garrafas e quando acordava cheia de dores de cabeça, além de não lhe dar qualquer atenção, voltava a gritar com ele. Isso, quando não lhe espancava novamente, mesmo estando sã. Ainda assim, depois que acordava, ela passava horas limpando o chão e lustrando os móveis da casa em vez de alimentá-lo.

Tinha ouvido alguns dos vizinhos reclamarem com ela e a ameaçarem dizendo que se continuasse tratando o filho daquela maneira que eles iriam denunciá-la ao conselho tutelar.

"_Dio Santo_! Não me venha dizer como criar meu próprio filho! Ele não tem pai. Eu preciso ser mais rígida para conseguir educá-lo e torná-lo um homem forte no futuro!" ela gritara para o vizinho em resposta, em dessas vezes.

"Se continuar criando-o sem amor não irá torná-lo somente forte, _madonna mia_. Mas alguém completamente insensível, do tipo que não sentirá remorsos em fazer maldades no futuro" disse o homem que parecia um avô gentil, antes de virar as costas e sair da porta da casa.

"Sensibilidade não é coisa de homem!" ela gritou em replica e revoltada bateu a porta de forma estrondosa.

Depois daquele dia ela passou a lhe bater pedindo para que não fizesse escândalos senão seria pior. Mesmo assim, ela fazia pior: deixava-o com fome.

Não sabia o que era conselho tutelar, sensibilidade, amor... Sabia apenas de duas coisas: que não gostava de ficar com aquela mulher e preferia morar em qualquer lugar longe dela.

O enjoo começou a ficar pior e não conseguiu mais segurar o mal estar. Subiu rápido no sofá ao lado dela, debruçou-se e vomitou.

A mãe acordou assustada e ao ver o filho vomitando sobre seu colo, sua primeira atitude foi de empurrá-lo para o lado. Depois se ergueu e arrancou o vestido por cima da cabeça, fazendo com ele uma trouxa a qual jogou com raiva no chão, ficando somente com a ousada lingerie vermelha que vestia por baixo da roupa.

— _Dio Mio_! Que coisa nojenta é essa que está fazendo?! — ela gritou, apanhando-o pelos ombros e sacudindo-o. — Se está passando mal por que não correu para o banheiro? Por que vem vomitar em cima de mim? Não sabe o quanto odeio sujeira e mau cheiro?

O garoto riu, apertando o estômago, gostando de certa forma de deixá-la daquele jeito ensandecida.

A risada fez a mulher acreditar que o filho estava debochando dela e apanhou o sapato de salto alto largado no carpete e começou a golpeá-lo com o calçado. De início, o garoto manteve a gargalhada, motivando-a a aumentar os golpes, mas quando ouviu um barulho de veículo parando diante da sua casa, mudou de estratégia e começou a chorar, gritando por socorro.

A mulher parou ao ouvir a porta sendo esmurrada.

— Abra! É a polícia! Se não abrir iremos arrombar.

Ela olhou a porta e depois olhou o garoto. Franziu as sobrancelhas. O filho sorria de uma forma diferente, de um jeito que nunca vira antes, diria que era um sorriso sádico, se crianças fossem capazes de sorrir daquela forma.

— _Addio,_ _mamma_ — ele disse, fazendo-a estremecer.

Dois baques estrondosos contra a porta da sala fizeram-na escancarar e os dois policiais que invadiram o recinto olharam boquiabertos a cena diante deles.

— Largue esse sapato, _madonna_! E se afaste da criança devagar. A senhora está presa.

**3º Retalho**

**Praga de professor também pega**

O livro aberto sobre a mesa de estudos era maior que ele mesmo. Os óculos redondos e de aros finos também eram desproporcionais ao seu rosto pequeno. Mas a criança diante de si era realmente obstinada e, apesar de ainda ter dificuldade em ler aqueles escritos, continuava tentando.

O senhor, o professor de grego, depositou uma caneca de chá — acrescentada de leite — sobre a mesa, diante do garoto que sequer moveu os olhos para ele. Era engraçado vê-lo usando seus próprios óculos, mas descobrira que ele tinha um astigmatismo fraco.

Já havia alertado o capitão das tropas sobre o problema. O homem o informou que marcaria o exame oftalmológico na capital. Mas, enquanto o dia do tal exame não chegava o aluno não deixava de frequentar as suas aulas, por isso emprestara seus próprios óculos a ele.

Há alguns anos, desde que a instrução para cavaleiro fora reaberta para pessoas de culturas diferentes, fora incumbido de dar aulas de grego para as crianças que chegavam de diversas partes do mundo. Tudo graças a sua facilidade de dominar várias línguas ou de aprendê-las em pouco tempo. Porém, criança era criança. E mesmo sendo de nacionalidades diferentes todas eram parecidas quanto ao quesito "não gostar de estudar". Elas preferiam as horas de lazer ou até mesmo os treinos que aos estudos.

Por isso o menino Camus o surpreendia.

Mas nunca, em seus sete anos de docência, tivera um aluno tão aplicado quanto o francesinho. Logo de início o achou diferente dos outros, que eram muitos elétricos e extrovertido, principalmente Milo. Os olhos azuis escuros, cabelos vermelhos até os ombros e sua expressão sempre séria e avaliadora lhe remetia à feição de um adulto e não de uma criança.

Chegou a acreditar que ele tivera uma infância trágica, mas ao conversarem descobrira que Camus era filho de um casal de espiões que trabalhava para o Santuário e que viviam na França. Os pais que não tiveram a oportunidade de se tornarem cavaleiros queriam que o menino pudesse obter esse patamar de honra dentro do Santuário.

Mas algo naquele garoto deixava o professor entristecido, sua dedicação era admirável, todavia, era uma criança, e ele acreditava que toda criança tinha como maior obrigação se divertir. Camus teria tempo de sobra para ser tão sério no futuro, quando se tornasse um adulto.

— Abo... Abo-u...

— "_Aboulía_"1 — o professor completou e ganhou os olhos do garoto.

— Não sei o que significa — ele falou em tom muito sério.

— Em termos aristotélicos consiste "em não atingir a meta", seria "não alcançar aquilo se almeja".

— Como exemplo, eu não me tornar um cavaleiro? — o menino sugestionou.

— Basicamente é isso.

O homem viu Camus ficar muito mais sisudo, decidido a mudar aquela expressão, empurrou a xícara de chá para ele e ordenou:

— Beba e relaxe um pouco, pequeno.

— Depois que eu terminar esse parágrafo — ele contestou, retomando a leitura.

— Camus, aqui sou eu quem manda — o homem o lembrou, procurando não soar rude e assim que teve os olhos do menino novamente em si, prosseguiu: — Só estou pedindo para que deixe esse velho livro de lado e beba um pouco de chá.

Como o professor sabia que Camus era obediente, viu o garoto fazer o que ordenara, mas com uma expressão real de contragosto.

— Está muito doce — ele reclamou, após bebericar o líquido.

O velho professor balançou a cabeça em descrença no que ouvira e sorriu.

— Eu não sei se te chamo de "criança ideal" ou de "criança xarope".

— "Criança xarope"? — o garoto franziu levemente suas sobrancelhas ruivas. — Não entendi o termo, senhor.

— "Xarope" é um remédio. Normalmente remédios não têm um gosto agradável.

— Ah — ele abriu a boca em entendimento. Depois voltou tomar mais um gole da bebida, mas não evitou uma nova careta. — Os outros meninos me chamam apenas de "chato" — ele comentou com o professor. — Principalmente aquele que se chama Milo.

— Isso não te incomoda?

— Na verdade, não.

— E você não diz nada para eles?

O garoto ergueu os ombros.

— Não.

— Mas o que você pensa deles?

Camus pareceu raciocinar por um instante, não sabia se dizia aquilo que tinha em mente, mas o professor inspirava confiança, sendo assim, resolveu confessar.

— Acho que quem é chato é o Milo. Sempre me incomodando, dizendo que eu tenho que brincar mais e estudar menos. Mas não estamos aqui passando férias. Viemos para aprender e treinar para sermos grandes cavaleiros. O engraçado ainda é que ele me chama de "chato", mas quando têm tarefas atrasadas é para mim que ele vem correndo pedir ajuda.

— E você o ajuda?

— Só para ele sair do meu pé.

Foi a vez de o professor fitar Camus por um tempo, mas não era como se ele estivesse encarando o garoto diante de si, era como se estivesse prevendo seu futuro.

Então, concluiu sorridente:

— Acho que os dois serão bons amigos quando crescerem.

O velho professor percebeu que sua "predição" assustou o garoto, que arregalou os olhos e o encarou como se tivesse rogado contra ele uma praga, ou até mesmo previsto uma desgraça. Mas ele nada lhe disse.

Assim, o instrutor se levantou com as duas canecas em mãos.

— A aula por hoje acabou — anunciou. — Aproveite o restante do domingo com os outros garotos, Camus. O dia ainda está claro e bonito lá fora. — Antes que o aluno retrucasse, o gentil professor acrescentou: — Ah. Isso é uma ordem.

Resignado, Camus suspirou, mas desceu da cadeira após retirar os óculos e deixá-los repousados sobre o livro que havia fechado conforme as ordens.

— Tá — concordou e saiu da casa sustentando um ar de verdadeira preocupação.

Havia ouvido falar que quando uma mãe rogava uma praga essa pegava na certa.

— Será que praga de professor também pega? — ele se autoquestionou, para um segundo depois se retesar ao ouvir o grito do colega ao longe.

— Camuuuuuuus! Finalmente encontrei você! — Milo gritava e agitava os dois braços no ar. — Precisamos de mais um jogador pra fechar o time de futebol. Venha rápido! Rápido!

O garoto suspirou mais uma vez e constatou.

— É. Acho que pega.

**4º Retalho**

**Cúmplices**

Os dois garotos saíram correndo para evitar os pingos grossos de chuva, entraram debaixo de um toldo e tentaram regularizar a respiração causada pela corrida desenfreada. A chuva estava fria, era meado de outono.

De repente, aquele grito estridente rompeu a chuva chamando por um deles.

— Shunnnn! Onde você está?!

O garoto abriu a boca para dar a resposta, mas o outro atrás dele foi mais ágil e abafou a boca dele com a sua mão, o impedindo de gritar em resposta e denunciar o paradeiro deles.

Shun apenas resmungou com a boca tapada. Até que os gritos do irmão ficaram mais distantes e o outro soltou da sua boca.

— Meu onii-san vai ficar bravo comigo, Seiya — ele resmungou assim que Seiya descobriu a boca dele.

— Você quer me ver sem pescoço, Shun? — o garoto moreno perguntou, alterado. — Seu irmão é o maior assassino de todos os tempos. Ele me estrangula com o cadarço do tênis e ainda joga meu corpo na lixeira se me vê com você. Já vai ficar pensando aquelas baboseiras: que todos querem te fazer mal, querem te ver chorar, blá, blá.

— Mas...

— Não, Shun! — o moreno impôs alto. — Não pode contar para ele. Temos um segredo. Você precisa prometer que não vai contar pra ninguém. Ele vai ser só nosso. Senão teremos problemas. Promete?

Seiya mostrou o dedinho mindinho para o colega, esperando que ele selasse o trato de cumplicidade consigo unindo o dedinho dele ao seu, mas o menor não o fez, ficou pensativo, seus grandes olhos inocentes ganhando nuances de temor.

— Qual é sua preocupação afinal? — Seiya perguntou, batendo as mãos ao longo do corpo.

— Não gosto de mentir pro meu irmão.

— Você não vai mentir, Shun. Você só não vai dizer o que aconteceu.

— Mas ele vai ficar me fazendo perguntas, Seiya. O que eu vou responder?

— Ah, saco! Que seja. Não minta então. Só não deixe o Tatsumi escutar senão será o meu fim. Volte para o local de treinos e se o Ikki perguntar você fala a verdade. Eu vou assumir a responsabilidade e cuidar dele sozinho. Afinal foi culpa minha ele ter se machucado. Fui eu que dei a ideia para os outros. Eu comecei com a brincadeira de atirar pedras com estilingue.

— Mas fui eu quem o resgatou.

— Eu sei, Shun — o garoto falou impaciente, revirando os olhos. — Mas se souberem que está me acobertando, você será cúmplice do meu crime e eu vou ser morto duas vezes. Pelo Tatsumi e pelo Ikki. Por isso preciso encontrar um lugar seguro para ele antes me descubram.

O garoto olhou para jaqueta e pensou um pouco mais. Então abriu o zíper do agasalho verde e retirou de dentro da roupa o passarinho, que ainda estava com as penas molhadas e tinha uma das asinhas enfaixada por um pedaço de pano. Pôs o passarinho na palma das mãos e a ave pareceu sentir falta do ambiente quente e confortável onde estava e se encolheu. Fechando os olhinhos. Comovendo Shun, que começou a chorar.

— Eu não quero abandonar o Pio, Seiya...

— "Pio"? Você já deu nome pra ele?

— Sim — ele assentiu com a cabeça também, enquanto fungava alto.

— Olha, Shun — o garoto moreno o segurou pelo ombro. — Você não vai abandoná-lo. Você está deixando ele comigo. Eu vou cuidar para que ele se recupere. É uma promessa.

O pequeno Shun olhou desconfiado para Seiya. Ele era igual aos outros garotos arteiros. Ainda tinha sido ele o causador daquela tragédia. Algo dentro da sua cabeça dizia para não confiar nele, mas o seu coração agia diferente. Os olhos de Seiya eram olhos de alguém em quem se podia confiar.

— Eu vou arrumar um bom lugar para ele ficar — Seiya insistiu. — Você precisa ir. Seu irmão está te procurando.

O menininho fungou mais uma vez, respirou meio estremecido, se recuperando do choro e então entregou o passarinho nas mãos do amigo. Fez uma carícia na cabeça dele e se despediu.

— Se recupere rápido pra você voltar pra sua mamãe, tá, Pio?

O bichinho ainda piou em resposta. Assim, Shun saiu correndo na chuva de volta para o salão de treinos. Explicou para o irmão o ocorrido e diferente do que imaginara, ele não deu tanta importância, achava que Seiya já estava encrencado o suficiente com Tatsumi por estar matando o horário do treino. Depois disso, Shun ficou sentado no chão, abraçado aos joelhos, esperando Seiya aparecer. Ainda carregado de dúvidas.

Mas quando todos estavam se recolhendo ouviu a voz de Tatsumi alterada, ele estava gritando com alguém. Escapou entre as pernas dos mais velhos e voltou para sala, onde viu Seiya coçando a nuca, sorrindo sem jeito, enquanto se justificava diante de um Tatsumi que continuava bronqueando com ele.

Entretanto, notou rapidamente que a bronca não era só porque Seiya havia matado o treino, mas também porque ele estava sem o agasalho de moletom vermelho que ele vestia antes.

— Como você perdeu seu casaco, Seiya? — gritava o mordomo careca, indignado. — Você é mesmo um moleque desmiolado! Sabe quanto custa um agasalho? Você sabe?

— Um milhão? Dez?! — ele ainda debochava, fazendo o homem ficar ainda mais zangado.

Shun sorriu e antes que fosse pego, saiu do salão de fininho, voltando a acompanhar os outros meninos que seguiam para o banho. Sabia que os sermões do Tatsumi demoravam horas.

Estava triste por ter pensado mal de Seiya. O amigo era sim alguém que se podia confiar. Por outro lado, estava feliz porque sabia que em algum lugar, seu pequeno Pio estava protegido do frio e se recuperando bem agasalhado, enrolado no casaco perdido de Seiya.

**5º e último Retalho**

**Colcha de Retalhos**

A pobreza era algo horrível. As pessoas pobres eram horríveis. Se não fosse o carro ter estragado no meio daquele vilarejo no Haiti, nunca precisaria ter visto pessoas tão horríveis na sua vida. Tudo isso graças a ideia de solidariedade do pai viúvo que vivia prestando serviços voluntários em lugares remotos e de difícil acesso no mundo.

E aos anos que ele se dedicara sendo médico do exército.

Estavam na África, prestando socorro paras as vítimas desabrigadas de um terremoto. O pai o levara desta vez por dois motivos: porque não queria deixá-lo sozinho na Suécia por um período tão grande e porque insistia em querer "humanizá-lo".

Não quis descer do Jipe quando o veículo afogou. Seu pai estava mexendo sozinho, escondido atrás do capô erguido, ele se esforçava para descobrir o que havia acontecido.

Não demorou a surgir um curioso, outro e logo haviam vários deles. Algumas crianças também. Todos _naquele_ tom de pele, com braços que pareciam somente "pele e ossos", olhos grandes, saltando para fora das órbitas e barrigas redondas, estranhamente desproporcionais ao tamanho da desnutrição.

Sentiu um tremor de repulsa ao vê-los e preferiu se encolher no banco, fechando os olhos, fingindo que estava dormindo. Mas interiormente rezava para que aquele pesadelo terminasse o mais rápido possível.

Do lado de fora, seu pai já conversava com aquelas pessoas como se fosse algo natural, até riam. O homem, que chegava a ser considerado moreno perto dele e de sua falecida mãe, parecia um albino perto daquela gente de cor.

De repente, sentiu o veículo se movimentando e ficou feliz. Ergueu os olhos e notou o pai ainda do lado de fora. Mexendo no volante com o braço estendido pela janela. Percebeu pelos retrovisores aquela gente ajudando-o a empurrar o carro.

— Você acordou, não é? Deveria sair daí e ajudar a empurrar também.

— Eu sou apenas uma criança — argumentou rapidamente.

— Tem várias crianças ajudando aqui também — o pai contra-argumentou, mais rápido ainda.

O garoto loiro, de pele alva e olhos azuis claros apenas juntou os lábios rosados em um bico e, tentando levar a fala do pai como brincadeira, o questionou:

— Onde estamos indo?

— Vamos passar a noite na vila deles. O Aburai me disse que tem um mecânico que pode olhar o carro. Mas eles estão sem iluminação e a noite fica difícil de trabalhar. Amanhã cedo ele conserta e poderemos ir.

— Isso significa que não vamos dormir no hotel? — o garoto perguntou, surpreso.

— Não, meu filho. Vamos passar a noite na vila com eles.

O garoto arregalou seus olhos claros para o lado de fora e seu coração disparou de desespero ao ver o lugar horrível que adentravam. Não era uma vila de casas, eram várias tendas amontoadas. Havia um esgoto correndo a céu aberto. Inúmeras crianças, animais, mulheres grávidas, ou carregando bebês, andando de um lado para o outro. Pareciam felizes, as conversas eram animadas, cheias de risos. Alguns poucos choros de criança; pessoas cantando, uma fogueira que era erguida longe.

Assim que pararam, o pai abriu a porta do carro.

— Venha, meu filho. Vou apresentá-los a você.

De dentro do carro ele viu aquelas crianças que acompanharam o percurso do jipe admirando-o com seus olhares famintos, parecendo deslumbrados com a sua presença.

Balançou a cabeça em negação.

— Não vou sair — respondeu ao mais velho. — Não quero ficar junto dessa gente esquisita.

O sorriso no semblante do homem mais velho esvaeceu.

— Afrodite, você vai descer — o pai insistiu em tom de ordem, chamando o filho pelo nome.

— Pode me bater se quiser! — o garoto respondeu malcriado. — Mas eu não saio por nada!

Dominado por um momento de ira o médico agarrou o punho do filho com força, mas antes de fazer alguma coisa, o nativo ao lado dele tocou em seu ombro com gentileza e disse algo em seu dialeto que o impediu de desferir sua revolta contra o garoto.

— Faça o que bem quiser — disse por fim, claramente magoado, soltando-o e fechando a porta do jipe. Virou-se para seguir com os outros, mas se deteve por um instante e, mantendo-se de costas, confessou: — Eu tenho vergonha de você, meu filho. Não sei o que há de errado com a forma que o criamos. Mas a única coisa que desejo nessa vida é torná-lo mais humano. Ainda quero que aprenda a verdadeira beleza de ajudar o próximo. Você pode ter herdado toda a beleza de Eva, mas a sua mãe nunca sustentou essa vaidade descabida.

Após dizer aquilo, o pai seguiu com os demais. Afrodite viu o nativo que impedira o pai de lhe agredir exibir para ele um grande sorriso — de dentes grandes e brancos — depois ele se foi, acompanhando os que já iam na frente.

Achou estranho, mas pelo menos o sorriso daquela gente ele achara bonito. Viviam em meio a tanta desgraça e mesmo assim tinham motivos para sorrirem.

Não deu muita importância ao discurso do pai. Já o ouvira outras vezes. Ficou no carro até que a noite caiu e o frio e a fome chegaram. Ao pensar que seu pai estava mesmo pensando em deixá-lo com fome, se irritou e acabou descendo do carro.

Seguiu em direção da fogueira, de onde vinha o aroma de comida e ao chegar ganhou os olhares desconfiados de todos que estavam ali ao redor do fogo. Mas os seus próprios olhos se fixaram no caldeirão que exalava aquele bom aroma e não conseguiu evitar seu estômago de roncar.

Notou que o pai não estava, mas uma das crianças apontou um pedaço de tronco e Afrodite se sentou.

Uma das nativas, que amamentava seu bebê em um dos seios, levantou e usando apenas uma das mãos conseguiu lhe servir uma porção daquela sopa.

Ficou olhando desconfiado para o recipiente de plástico. Mas a menina que se sentou ao seu lado e o olhava deslumbrada fez um gesto como se ela quem segurasse a vasilha e a levasse a boca. Estava ensinando como tomar a sopa. Tal como se ele não fosse daquele mundo e não soubesse de algo tão básico.

Sorriu brevemente. Então, criou coragem para levar o líquido a boca e descobriu que tinha um gosto bom. A garota que, olhando de perto lhe parecia uma criança comum, bateu palmas de forma efusiva, supostamente feliz por tê-lo feito compreender. Depois disso ela se levantou e saiu correndo.

Terminou de beber a sopa e logo viu a mesma garota ressurgir e depositar aos pés dele uma boneca de pano velha. Outra criança imitou o gesto da primeira e saiu correndo, entrou em uma das tendas e voltou, depositando um prendedor velho de cabelo com algumas lantejoulas brilhantes. Um garoto foi atrás de flores. Sentiu-se como se fosse um deus recebendo oferendas.

— Parem. Não preciso dessas coisas horríveis — reclamou, achando que eles não o entenderiam.

— São tesouros deles... para você — uma moça, que estava costurando vários retalhos de panos colorido uns nos outros, foi quem falou, na sua língua. Sem tirar os olhos da costura.

Não ficou envergonhado pela gafe, havia dito apenas a verdade.

— Por que para mim? — perguntou curioso.

— Por trazer beleza.

Afrodite ficou surpreso com a resposta. Olhou aquelas crianças aumentarem e se posicionarem ao redor dele, olhinhos brilhando ao clarão da fogueira, estavam somente admirando-o.

Sentiu-se estranhamente confortável. Aquela vila não era tão ruim como imaginara afinal. Gostava de toda aquela atenção que recebia. Acabou brincando com as crianças e usando seus 'tesouros'. Fez com que elas sorrissem.

Acabou voltando ao jipe na companhia delas, aonde pegou sua bagagem e presenteou seus "súditos" com algumas coisas pessoais que havia trazido: creme de pele, de cabelo, uma colônia com um vidro bonito.

Quando ficou tarde e o frio aumentou, as mulheres mais velhas direcionaram todos os mais novos para as tendas. A jovem que costurava também chamou Afrodite e ele nem relutou em adentrar a tenda também. Surpreendeu-se ao ver que todos dormiam amontoados no chão; viu várias daquelas colchas de retalho servirem de agasalhos.

A moça que antes costurava apontou um canto, um que estava desocupado, ao lado da primeira criança que se aproximou de Afrodite. O garoto se deitou e ela mostrou sorridente a colcha que havia terminado.

— Vê? Ficou pronta.

— É pra mim?

— Sim. Deitar. Eu cobrir você.

— Tá.

Já era tarde da noite, quando o médico que estava examinando os idosos da vila apareceu e se assustou ao não ver ninguém mais em volta da fogueira. Foi até o carro e o pavor aumentou ao não encontrar o filho lá. Voltou para o local da fogueira rapidamente e viu uma das mulheres da vila sair de uma tenda, chamando-o com um gesto.

— Vem, vem. Aqui, doutor.

— Você é a Aisha, a filha do líder, não é? Você viu meu filho?

— Sim. Ele estar aqui, doutor — ela abriu a tenda, mas o homem não acreditou no que seus olhos viram. — Ele brincar com as crianças. Comer. E agora dormir.

Pequenos corpos todos cobertos por lindas e coloridas colchas de retalhos, por onde somente as cabeças dos pequenos dorminhocos ficavam para fora. No meio deles, a cabeça do filho que dormia tranquilamente com um estranho prendedor brilhante em seus cabelos loiros. Sorriu e as lágrimas margearam seus olhos azuis, não tão azuis quando os do filho, mas ainda assim azuis.

— É um milagre? — ele perguntou para moça e recebeu dela um sorriso.

Sentiu a mão do líder da vila em seu ombro e ele lhe constatou.

— Eu dizer. Tendo o pai que tem, ele será um grande homem. Que ajudará os mais fracos. Do jeito dele. Mas ainda assim será.

O pai sorriu.

— Que os deuses te ouçam, meu amigo. Que os deuses te ouçam.

_Fim._

**Nota: **

Inicialmente eu fiz essa fanfic para atender ao AOS (Amigo Oculto de Fanfics da Comunidade Saint Seiya no Live Journal) que ocorreu no início desse ano. Eu iria postá-la na minha conta na época, quando terminasse de fazer a capa, mas como demorei muito para concluir a capa decidi postá-la no dia das crianças, cuja data tem tudo a ver com o clima da fic. Espero que gostem e já agradeço a todos que lerem. Deixem seus comentários e Feliz dia das Crianças! /o\

_**Para Madam Spooky:**_

É a primeira vez que a tiro no amigo oculto. Nem no Coculto ainda tinha acontecido e acho até que sei o porquê: eu fujo de comédias. :D

E suas fics, assim como seus temas pedem (direta ou indiretamente) uma boa comédia. E eu sou apaixonada por suas fics, dou sempre muitas risadas com elas e admiro muito por esse seu dom.

Até me apavorei um pouco quando a tirei, e determinei que tentaria fazer uma fanfic de comédia. Porém, não deu. Namorei vários temas seus. Todos tão bons. Mas eu mal começava e já travava exatamente por não conseguir fazer comédia. Então, não deu certo mesmo. Desculpe-me por isso.

Optei por esse tema, que não pedia humor e que eu podia abusar do meu lado dramático, apesar de ter um humor leve em alguns trechos. Também tentei não deixar uma fic muito melodramática. Quis mesmo mostrar algum momento que tenha marcado a infância dos personagens. Os escolhidos foram tirados da sua lista de favoritos. Se reparar, todos eles foram citados.

Gostei muito de fazer o presente. Espero mesmo que o trabalho a agrade, um pouco que seja.

Bom início de anos para todos nós! Até o próximo!

Beijos!

1 Referência do termo "Aboulía":  doc/41163985/DICIONARIO-Dicionario-de-Grego-Portug ues;


End file.
